A New Experience
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Lena and Emily will experience something they would never have imagined, especially Lena.


The day had come to King's Row, Lena and Emily were curled up in bed and they did not want to get up, but Lena's eyes made her get up first. She observed Emily who was still asleep and she kissed her on the cheek.

Tracer: "Love, it's time to get up" –she said, trying to lift her up.

Emily opened her eyes and watched Lena who was giving her a tender smile and the redhead smiled back, it was nice to get up and have her girlfriend at her side.

Emily: "I'm already awake, honey" –she said.

Tracer: "I think it's time for us to have breakfast"

Emily: "Yes, you're right"

Both women got out of bed and dressed to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast, Lena walked first to the kitchen to get some eggs and orange juice while Emily was still dressing. While Emily was still dressing, Lena grabbed 2 eggs and put them in the pan to fry, however, a thought made her miss herself.

Tracer: "What's wrong with me? Why am I nervous?" –She said.

Emily had come to the kitchen for Lena to give her some scrambled eggs and her orange juice, they both ate the same and started eating.

Emily: "It's good breakfast, Lena" –she said.

Tracer: "Thank you, love" –she said.

When Lena took a bite of her scrambled egg, the thoughts she had previously had reappeared in her mind. Fortunately, Emily was not looking at her.

Tracer: "_Something happens to me, I know something happens to me ..._" –she told herself.

Emily: "Lena, is something happening to you?" –She asked her.

Lena watched Emily who was watching her and she shook her head, indicating that nothing was wrong at all.

Tracer: "Nothing, I just thought about the mission I have in Overwatch" –lied.

Emily: "Oh, it's okay" –she said.

Lena sighed in relief as she began to eat her breakfast. After both finished their breakfasts, Lena went immediately to her room to sit on the bed and think about what was happening to her.

Tracer: "Calm down, Lena, surely it's something unimportant" –she told herself.

She went to her window and noticed that some people were walking down the street and she was observing a couple, composed of a man and a woman, embracing each other affectionately. Lena watched as the man hugged his girlfriend affectionately as she snuggled into him, making Lena wince and touch her left leg. It was at that precise moment when Emily entered the room.

Emily: "Lena, what are you doing?" –She asked.

Lena observed Emily who was watching her and she did not know what to do, well, actually, she had to tell her girlfriend what was happening to her. It was like this when Lena told Emily to sit on the bed so she could tell her what was wrong.

Tracer: "Emily, did you ever fall in love with a man?" –She asked her.

Emily was surprised at Lena's question. Before knowing her, she had some infatuations with boys during her high school, that she could not deny, but some time later she discovered her sexual orientation and it was like that when she met Lena.

Emily: "Well, I can not lie to you, if I felt some crush on a man. And you?"

Tracer: "Me too, during my high school" –she said.

Emily: "Ok, but, why did you ask me that?"

Tracer: "Well ... Emily, I think I'm having fantasies"

Emily: "Fantasies?" –She asked, very surprised.

Tracer: "Yes, fantasies with a man" –she said a little embarrassed.

Finally, Emily understood, her girlfriend was having lusty desires towards a man and she thought that she could get angry with her, but it was the opposite.

Emily: "Oh, you mean having sex with a man?"

Tracer: "Yes, that" –she said shrugging.

Emily put a hand on the shoulder of her girlfriend and Lena observed her who had a smile, checking that her girlfriend was not angry with her.

Emily: "Lena, I can understand that" –she said.

Tracer: "Really?"

Emily: "Sure, I mean, feeling a man is not the same as when we ... we experienced it" –said that last while blushing.

Lena also blushed, understanding what Emily was saying.

Tracer: "Thank you, love, I knew I could trust you" –she said as she kissed her on the lips.

Both women remained with the kiss until Emily decided to stop to go to the living room.

Emily: "I'm going to watch television, do you want to come?"

Tracer: "No, I'm going out at the moment" –she said.

Emily nodded and headed towards the living room, leaving Lena who, after the conversation, was still with the doubt in her head, but decided to forget it for the moment, she had to leave.

**…**

After leaving the apartment, Lena was walking to the street to go directly to buy some things. After going to a supermarket, Lena was grabbing some things so she could buy, however, she noticed that she was missing some cans of food.

Tracer: "Hell, now where can I find those cans?" –She asked herself.

At that moment, Lena noticed the food cans and it was immediately, the problem was that she was at the top of the warehouse and she was not wearing her chronic accelerator.

Tracer: "What now?"

While she was thinking about how to get to the store, a guy had come to where Lena was and he took some cans of food very easily, well, he had stopped at the bottom of the store to pick up the cans. At that moment, the guy was about to leave, until Lena called his attention.

Tracer: "Excuse me, can you give me some cans that are on my list, please?" –She asked.

The guy took Lena's list and gave her a smile and he took the cans of food and gave them to her, Lena smiled at the guy.

Tracer: "Thank you very much, luv" –she said with a pleasant smile.

"For nothing, it was a pleasure to help you" –he said to her.

Lena smiled as she watched the guy, the guy was a little taller than Lena, a very developed body with a musculature, not so much, but if he had wide arms, he also had brown hair and his eyes were blue.

Tracer: "Nice to meet you, my name is ..."

"Lena Oxton, known as Tracer" –he told her.

Tracer: "I see you know me" –she said.

"Of course, my name is Greg" –he told her.

Lena looked at Greg and something in her was laughing inside, it was something she had never experienced. That feeling she had with Emily, but never so outstanding in itself.

Greg: "Well, I think it's time I could pay for my purchases" –he said as he left.

From there, Lena went to his side since she had everything she had to buy and she took advantage of that time to talk a little with Greg. After both left the supermarket, both continued talking, laughing, among other things.

Tracer: "Oh Greg, you're very funny" –she said while laughing.

Greg: "Hehe, thank you. I think I should go to my house, it was nice to have talked with you, Lena"

Tracer: "Same thing, Greg" –she said.

When she observed Greg who was retreating, she touched her heart while looking at her chest and started and smiled shyly and retreated to her house.

_-2 months later-_

In that period of time, Lena had become friends with Greg and they spent some time together, Lena had introduced Emily to Greg and she told him that she was her girlfriend and Greg took it very well. It had been a very good time for Lena, but one night could change all that.

It was 8:30 p.m. and Lena was texting Greg to come to her house since she had a _surprise_ for him. Emily was sitting on the sofa and watched Lena who was with her cell phone.

Emily: "Who are you sending messages to?"

Lena: "You already know" –she answered.

Emily knew what Lena was saying and that made her a little nervous and she was not the only one, Lena was also nervous. She proposed to Emily that she had a passionate night, but this time, make a threesome and the third would obviously be Greg.

Tracer: "Emily, I know that what I proposed has stunned you a bit, but I really want to know how to have sex with a man. Do not you get curious?" –She asked.

Emily: "Well, I think a little, but what will Greg say about it?"

Lena did not have a good answer for it.

Tracer: "Well, if he does not want to do it with us, we can not blame him" –she said while sighing.

At that moment, someone had knocked on the door and that was when Lena ran to the door and opened it to reveal that it was Greg.

Tracer: "Hi Greg" –she greeted him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Greg entered the room and observed Emily who gave him a hug.

Greg: "Well, why did you call me, Lena?" –he ask her.

Lena looked at the ground for a few seconds and her gaze went to Greg's.

Tracer: "Well, first let's go to the room"

Greg: "To your room?" –he ask confused.

Lena nodded and she and Emily went to the room and finally it was Greg who came to the room, Lena closed the door with a lock while watching Greg who was watching.

Greg: "Well, we're here, now what?"

And to Greg's surprise, Lena crossed her arms in Greg's neck to give him a passionate kiss. Greg's mind had exploded after seeing that Lena was kissing him, however, he could not lie that he was enjoying the kiss and followed her. Both slowly moved their lips while their tongues caressed inside, Emily was watching and bit her lower lip while thinking about how it would feel to kiss a man. Lena parted from Greg's lips making saliva come out on both of their lips.

Greg: "Wow, that was ... very unexpected for me" –he said.

Tracer: "I know," she said while wiping her saliva.

Greg: "But what was that for?" –he ask.

Lena observed Emily who was watching them and she sighed and then watched Greg.

Tracer: "Listen, I decided that we make a threesome" –she said timidly.

Greg's eyes widened after hearing that, Lena already knew that something like this was going to happen.

Greg: "You said ... a threesome?" –he ask.

Emily: "Yes, a threesome between us and you" –she said.

Greg: "Why?" –he ask totally confused.

Tracer: "Well, maybe you'll get confused by what I'm going to tell you, but we want to do that just out of curiosity, both Emily and I want to experience how to do it with a man" –she said.

Greg: "And that's why you called me, so we can do this"

Lena nodded as Greg watched both women who looked at him.

Greg: "I do not know, it's something very surprising for me, but ..."

Tracer: "Is there something wrong with us?" –She asked.

Greg: "No, no, no, you guys are perfect, there's nothing wrong, it's just that ..."

Emily: "You're nervous to experience this with us, right?"

Greg: "I guess so yes" –he said a little embarrassed.

Tracer: "You do not have to feel embarrassed" –she said with a shy smile –"I am too".

It was like that when Greg made a decision about that.

Greg: "Well, let's do this" –he said.

Tracer: "Really?"

Greg nodded and that made Lena hug him affectionately and Emily went to them to get together in the hug.

Greg: "Now what?"

Lena observed Greg's member and that made her have an idea.

Tracer: "Take off your pants" –she said.

Greg blushed a bit after hearing what Lena said, but he ignored it and he took off his pants and both women looked at the boxer Greg was wearing, but they not only looked at the boxer, but what was inside the boxer.

Greg: "Ready, I took my pants off" –he said.

Lena reached down and touched Greg's member, causing him to feel a tremor on his own. Lena watched him as Emily also bent down to watch him. Both women looked at each other and Lena took the boxer off Greg and to her surprise, Greg's cock hit her in the face while Emily was surprised at the size of Greg's cock.

Tracer: "Well, I did not expect that" –she said.

Greg was watching them and he asked himself how all this was going to end. Lena looked at Greg's cock and took it while feeling how hard it was, making Lena's insides turn on and biting her lower lip.

Tracer: "Sit down" –she said to him.

Greg observed a small chair that served as an armchair and sat down while Lena looked at Emily.

Tracer: "Love, I think you should start first" –she said.

Emily: "Me?"

Tracer: "Yes, I wait in bed" –she said as she sent herself to the bed.

Emily swallowed and went to Greg who was still sitting, Emily took Greg's cock and rubbed it slowly, making Emily's insides warm and Greg's moans to be heard.

Emily: "Oh my god, it's so soft ... and it lasts" –she said as she rubbed.

Greg's moans sounded and weighed as Lena watched everything that was happening and she was caressing his crotch. Emily, who was not yet in Greg's cock, did not even have a bit of nerves.

Greg: "It's okay, do not do it if you do not want to" –he said to her.

Emily watched him as she nodded and stood up so that Lena would then move closer to Greg.

Tracer: "Well, I think I can try it" –she said.

Greg stood up so that Lena would get on her knees and watch Greg's cock that was straight. Lena gave a slight sigh and put her mouth on his cock. Lena's mouth felt how exciting and delicious the cock was and she sucked it gently while Emily simply watched.

Greg: "Lena ... arg ... that feels so ..."

However, Greg came up with an idea and grabbed Lena's head so that she could swallow the whole cock, causing her to do it with all her effort due to the size of the cock. Greg was enjoying it while Emily was touching her clitoris and stroking it slowly, Lena pulled the cock out of her mouth and started coughing because she had swallowed the entire cock.

Greg: "Are you okay?" –he ask her.

Lena stopped coughing as she got up while hitting her chest to recover her voice.

Tracer: "Yes, I'm fine" –she said.

Emily: "What now?"

Lena was thinking for a few moments while watching Greg's cock who was still straight and then she looked at Emily, which made her have an idea. Lena sat on the bed while Greg kneeled on the bed and Emily was in his middle.

Emily: "Lena, I'm not sure about that" –she said a little nervous.

Tracer: "Don't worry, love, everything will turn out well" – she said.

Emily trusted her and took off her panties while feeling Greg's cock in her stomach, she was not quite sure, but Lena calmed her down a bit and Emily had the courage to do it.

Greg: "Are you ready?" –he ask her.

Emily: "Yes"

Greg's cock went straight to Emily's vagina and then entered her clitoris completely, causing Emily to scream in pain, and then it was pleasure when Greg moved his cock slowly on her clitoris, the sounds of the act could be listen for the 3.

Emily: "_Ay ... Ay ... Ay ..._" -and continued moaning with pleasure.

Lena watched everything that was going on and she just stayed like that, Greg put his hands on the bed while he kept carefully penetrating Emily while she was still moaning with pleasure.

Emily: "_Oh ... this is so ... so ... so good_" –she said.

It was at that moment when Greg stopped to penetrate Emily while she moaned heavily, Lena watched him and took off her clothes so that after Greg took off his shirt.

Tracer: "I think it's my turn" –she said.

Emily went to the bathroom for the moment while Lena lay on the bed and Greg did it, just what in the opposite direction, so that Lena's feet caressed Greg's cock.

Tracer: "I'm going to soften it for me" –she said.

Greg made no move and let Lena follow what he was doing. Greg observed that Lena was looking at him with a tender and at the same time seductive look, making his cock harden.

Tracer: "I think the time has come" –she said.

Greg: "Now what will you do?"

Lena stood behind Greg as she grabbed the cock and slowly put it on her clitoris, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. Greg did too and he observed that Lena did all the work while he just stood still.

Tracer: "_Oh, this feels so good_" –she said as she continued slowly.

Lena moaned more and more that her clit got closer to Greg's cock and she kept going.

Greg: "Do you want me to do the rest?"

Tracer: "No, I want to do it on my own" –she said.

After about 3 minutes, Lena pulled the cock out of her clitoris while she lay down on the bed with her moan of pleasure.

Tracer: "_With that ... that's how a man feels inside_" –she said to herself.

Greg got on his knees as he looked at Emily who was ready to go, Greg told her to turn her back and she listened while Lena sat on the bed to catch her breath.

Greg: "I think that's a lot better" –he said while caressing Emily's back gently.

Emily's body felt the softness of Greg's hands causing her to release a few sweet moans, from there, Greg grabbed his cock and introduced it to the clitoris, making Emily moan with pleasure. Greg grabbed Emily's right leg and began to push his cock inside Emily's clitoris, causing her to moan with pleasure as Lena hugged behind Greg to lick her left ear.

Tracer: "You're enjoying it, are not you?" –She said seductively.

Greg: "I think a little" –he moaned with pleasure.

Lena's tongue began to lick on Greg's cheek, causing him to kiss Lena with pure lust as he continued to push Emily, who was still moaning with pleasure.

Emily: "_Oh Greg ... Greg ... keep going_" –she said.

Greg was listening to her even though he was busy with Lena and began to shake his body further into Emily's back, causing both bodies to bump into each other. Lena and Greg continued to kiss each other lustfully while Greg's body began to pound hard on the back of Emily and on the last hit, made a little cum out on the clitoris, that caused Emily to scream in pain and at the same time, Pleasure. Emily was moaning as Greg's cock came out of the clitoris with a little cum, Lena watched Greg's cock and a playful smile was on her face.

Tracer: "My turn" –she said.

Emily got out of bed so Greg would lie straight while Lena put her hands and feet on the bed and was behind Greg. She grabbed Greg's cock and put it on her clitoris so she could shake up and down while Greg simply watched. Lena moaned as she moved with the cock inside of her and that lasted a minute until Greg grabbed her around the waist and started shaking, causing Lena to moan even more.

Tracer: "_Oh ... Oh ... Oh ... Greg, this feels so good_" –she said.

Greg was still shaking his cock inside Lena's clitoris and kept shaking him even more causing his cock to touch deep in the clitoris, Lena moaning very heavily and the more she moaned, the more pleasure she was getting. Greg could not take it anymore and gave the last blow causing the semen to come out of the clitoris and causing Lena to scream with pleasure and fall behind Greg.

Tracer: "Greg ... you're a savage ..." she said as she continued to moan heavily.

Greg: "Thanks for the compliment" - he said with a smile.

After a few minutes of rest, Lena and Emily lay on their backs on the bed while Greg watched the asses of each of her and he grabbed his cock that was still hard.

Tracer: "Come on, love, we're waiting" –she said.

Greg started with Lena and put his cock in the hole in Lena's ass, making both feel tingles in their bodies and from there, Greg began to shake while Lena let out a moan of pleasure.

Tracer: "_Ay ... Ay ... Ay ... Ay ..._" –she said.

Emily was watching as she touched her clit as she watched the sex act that Greg and Lena were doing. Lena put her face on the pillow while screaming with pleasure, Greg kept shaking and hugged Lena as she did so until she reached the maximum and Lena gave a scream of pleasure and then breathed heavily.

Tracer: "That was ... so wonderful" –she said.

From there, Greg did the same with Emily, but unlike Lena, Emily felt a little pain and stopped Greg from time to time and he listened to her, because it was his first time with a man. After a few seconds, Emily was able to control herself and enjoyed the pleasure she was feeling in her ass.

Emily: "_It's so ... magnificent_" –she said.

Greg hugged Emily while he continued to shake her and he kissed her on the cheek so he could calm down her. After a few minutes, Greg reached the top and gave the final jolt to Emily, causing her to let out a scream of pleasure.

Emily: "You are ... a savage" –she said while breathing heavily.

The threesome was moaning heavily and they stayed like this for 2 minutes. After that, Greg went straight while Lena and Emily gave him a blowjob of pure lust, both were enjoying the penis in their mouths while Greg was enjoying it.

Greg (Mind): "Oh, this feels so good"

Lena and Emily were still licking and sucking Greg's cock and both women looked at Greg with eyes of lust, making Greg smile at them.

Emily (Mind): "This feels so ..."

Tracer (Mind): "... Delicious ..."

After that, Greg got out of bed and began to look for his boxer and put it on, making Lena miss a bit.

Tracer: "Greg, what are you doing?" She asked.

Greg: "Well, you already had what you wanted, it would be better to leave here" –he said

Emily: " You're leaving now? But it is making a terrible cold "

Greg: "Calm, I can handle it" –he said while looking for his pants.

Lena did not want Greg to leave, so she had an idea and told Emily and she agreed. When Greg held his pants, he watched Lena who was very upset.

Tracer: "Greg, if you open that door, rest assured that you will NEVER see us again in your life"

Greg: "What?"

Tracer: "As you heard, you never see us again if you leave here" –she said, crossing her arms.

Greg raised an eyebrow about it and thought about it for the moment, he really did not want that to happen, although he could not lie that it was all about a Lena technique. In the end, Greg chose to stay and took off his boxer to get into bed.

Tracer: "I think you already changed your mind, love," she said with a smile.

Greg: "Yes, of course. It would be better if we sleep"

Emily: "Yes, it's been a _very_ exhausted night"

Lena laughed at that and turned off her lamp so that the 3 could sleep, Lena and Emily huddled in Greg's chest while he hugged them and they began to sleep ... or so he thought.

Greg (Mind): This I can not be thinking "

After an hour of sleep, Lena hugged Greg to herself while Emily made a sound of annoyance, indicating that Greg hugged her and he did it, only this time, Lena made the sound of annoyance. From there, both women, who were still asleep, began to hug Greg and thus could rest easy and Greg also did.

Greg: "At least, they calmed down" –he said as he began to sleep.

_-End-_

* * *

**_So far this fanfic ends, I want to clarify that this is my first M-rated fanfic, I'm not very good at writing this kind of thing, but I wanted to try it. Either way, I hope you liked it. If you see that I use Greg's name (which belongs to my fanfic: Motherhood) I simply use it because I could not think of another name. By the way, the inspiration for this is here:_**

**_ portal/view/726355 _**

**_Credits for its creator._**

**_Warning: The link is only for adults. It is recommended that no minor see this._**


End file.
